Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by RemindsmeofaWestSideStory
Summary: Havoc comes to visit Fuery one night, and this is how it goes. Series of one shots.
1. Visiting Furey

Title: Don't Ask, Don't Tell

Rating: M

Pairing: Jean Havoc/ Cain Fuery

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, wish I did, but I don't.

Enjoy :D

**"Sit still Fuery!" "Havoc! What're you doing?" "You'll see!"** Havoc forcefully pushed his way into MSG. Furery's dorm. He slammed the door behind him, and he grabbed the smaller man by the jacket. He forced his mouth onto Fuery's and he stumbled back, and they both hit a wall. Moaning loudly as Havoc's mouth moved down his neck, Fuery wasn't sure where this had come from. **"Havoc, God Havoc, slow down. I've not done this before."** He couldn't finish his sentence before Havoc was on his mouth again. Havoc wasn't the type to take things slow with male or female, so , he disregarded his pleas. He pilled Fuery off the wall and he headed back towards the bedroom. Once he found the bedroom, he shoved him to the bed. Fuery looked up, scared as his friend climbed on top of him, **"No, worries man. I know what I'm doing." **Fuery swallowed, and nodded.

Havoc started to undo Furey's pants, and he tossed them to the floor. He then pushed Fuery farther back on the bed, sat on his legs, and he leaned over and took him in his mouth. Fuery's eyes closed and his legs tensed and untensed at the sensation of the other male on him. He'd never felt like this before, and he didn't want the feeling to end, Havoc looked up at his friend, and he pulled off him. As his mouth left Fuery's throbbing erection, Fuery weakly spoke,

** "What? Why'd you stop?"** Havoc smiled, and he stood. **"It's getting a little hot in here to be wearing cloths."** He undid his belt and slowly dropped it to the floor. He next undid the button of his pants, and he zipped them down. Fuery watched for the bed, his eyes transfixed on the pelvic area of his comrade. Havoc next laboringly slowly, teasingly slowly, pulled down his pants, exposing skin, making Fuery want him more. This tingling in Cain's legs wouldn't subside, and he slowly pushed himself up, and removed his own shirt, and glasses and crawled over to Havoc. Havoc looked down, and almost lost his footing as Fuery swiftly took him in his mouth, to return the favor from earlier. Havoc gripped the smaller man's hair, and he shoved him down harder on his erection. Fuery gaged at first, but he then sucked and licked him, and he was getting the hang of it, when his head was jerked off his friend. He looked up as Havoc removed his shirt and climbed onto the bed. Fuery scurried away from him. He thought he'd done something wrong, he looked with a sad look at Havoc. Havoc gave a smirk, and he ran a hand up the naked thigh of his counterpart, **"Why the running away, MSG Furey?" "I..I did something wrong?" "No. Nooooo, sir, you're doing just fine."** With that, Furey froze as Havoc smiled a lopsided smile, and got to him. He wasn't sure where this was going to from here. Havoc smiled wider, and he gripped his thigh. Furey started to get up, but stopped when Havoc shook his head. He motioned for him to roll over with his fingers. Furey watched him with a scared glance, and he slowly rolled over. Havoc gripped his hip, and he slowly put his other hand to Furey's mouth. He inserted his fingers and he began to move them around in Furey's mouth. This both confused and excited Kain. He moaned as the fingers left his mouth, leaving some drool on the side of his face, that Havoc removed with his thumb, and he leaned into kiss Kain. He took his lips, and he slowly kissed him with more passion then he'd been shown most of the night. He yearned for more, and he leaned in farther, and as he did, he tensed and started to yelp in pain as one of the fingers he'd sucked entered him. He gritted his teeth, and he kept his entire body clenched tightly. Havoc noticed the tension, and he began to rub his arm with his free hand. As Cain relaxed, he inserted the second finger. Cain groaned again, and Jean froze for a second. Fuery forced himself to relax and he nodded for Jean to continue, **"Please.."** He smiled to his friend below him, and he continued his work. He pumped his fingers in and out and he then inserted another finger and he let the other relax. As he relaxed he began to splay his fingers in the man, getting a loud groan from the man under him, and he then moved them a bit more, and he got a moan of sheer pleasure when he struck the prostate of the other man. **"Oh...Oh God Havoc!!"** He smiled. He liked how Cain still used his last name, despite the sexualness going on here. He slowly extracted his fingers, and he watched Cain's face fall. He looked back at him, at the loss of contact, and he screamed loudly as Jean shoved the real thing into the small entrance. He stayed still until the other man untensed. He then started to pump in and out, and he would periodically move so he would strike the prostate. Every time he did, he got a large groan from the other man, so eventually he started to strike all the prostate with every thrust. With this, he sent Fuery arching off the bed. **"HAVOC! OH!"** He screamed. Jean smiled, and he reached over the man slender shoulder, and he grabbed his throbbing length. He slide his hand up and down with the speed he was slamming into the man, and he felt the man spill out into his hand, and he smiled, as the man finished and yelled out his name as he did, **"Jean!" **He rolled his eyes back in his head as he felt himself spill out into his partner under him. Jean collapsed on to his friend. He was out of breath, and he looked to Furey asked him a question. **"H..Havoc?" "Hmm?"** Fuery wiggled out from under his weight, and he spoke again, unsure of himself, **"Can we go again? Only me on top?"** Havoc smiled a wopsided grin, and he answered,** "Hell yes we can." **Fuery smiled and he positioned himself behind Havoc, mimicking what'd been done to him. He shoved himself in and out, slowly, tile he heard Havoc breath for him. **"Faster Fuery.."** Smile crossed his face, **"What's that, sir?"** The use of sir, teasingly voiced. **"Faster, harder, please." "How much do you want this, Lt.?" "God, so fucking much. Harder! HARDER!!" "That's what I wanted to hear."** He began to pump hard, grinding and slamming into him. Soon, he was throbbing and he finished in him. He too collapsed on him, and their sweat drenched bodies collied as they crawled into Fuery's bed, and spooning till they fell asleep.

A week or so after this encounter, Jean Havoc made his way over to Cain in a staff office. He smiled, and he leaned on a table next to him, while Cain was fixing a radio. He smiled and he ran his hand down his subordinate's shoulder. Cain looked up, with a soft, unsure smile. **"J..Jean?" "Cain."** That voice made Fuery shiver. He watched as he was lifted from his chair, and lead to a corner of the room. He didn't for a second protest. He watched unaware of what was going on, though he could see just fine. He then couldn't see so well, because his glasses were removed and tossed aside. **"Lu.."** he was hushed with a kiss and a nip to the side of his neck. He moaned and he leaned into the much larger man, and he jumped as he felt something probe his back. He smiled lightly, before he surpressed a moan that came to his lips. He felt parts of his lower uniform being lost and he looked as he felt Havoc slip in. He let out a yelp, muffled by the mouth of his lover. He moaned as Havoc began to quickly pump in and out of him, making his tension dissipate. He felt himself getting harder and harder, and he begged for Havoc's hand for release. Havoc was happy to oblige. He moved his hand to his front, and he began to pleasure him with his hand. Unknown to both the men, someone had entered the room. Roy Mustang blinked at his two soldiers and he swallowed. He decided not to bother them. He then mumbled to himself and he left, **"Don't ask, don't tell I suppose."**


	2. Handcuffs?

It was a dark and scary night as MSG. Kain Fuery walked alone on his way home across the military base. The Warehouse 13 story had been put down, but he still believed that the ghosts were out there. He didn't really know what to make of the stories, so many people had seen something, and he knew he had and still swore it was the truth. He sighed, and he looked at the ground, and he moved on past the old warehouses, and he slowly heard footsteps behind him. He turned and he glanced, no one was there. Musta been in his head, so he kept on walking. He heard them again, and he turned again, to see the form of another soldier out behind him. He turned again, and he walked on towards his house, and he ignored the other. Eventually, the footsteps stopped and he glanced behind him again. The soldier was gone…..He turned and started to walk faster. His feet dragged the ground, and he almost lost his footing. He heard something behind a warehouse fall, and he picked up his pace. He scurried along fast, till he collided with a taller body and fell to the ground. The taller body turned, and was noneotherthan his commanding officer, Roy Mustang.

"MSG. Fuery?"

"SIR! OH THANK GOD!" He screamed as he latched onto his commanding officer, causing Roy to make a face. Kain had never noticed how musular his commanding officer's arms were. He ran his hands up his arm slowly, causing Roy to glance at him, with another look.

"Is there a problem, Kain?"

"YES! Someone's following me!!!!!!"

"I don't see anyone following you, Kain." Fuery looked behind him, and he didn't see anything, but he still refused to let go of Roy.

"Kain, this is getting a bit awkward... Please let go of my arm."

"NO!" Roy sighed, and resorted to trying to shake the man off his arm, but he had a better grip then Roy thought.

"Kain….."

"Sir?"

"Run."

"Why?"

"There's someone following us..." Kain took off, dragging Roy along after him.

"I was gunna see who that was…"

"NO!" Roy admired the fact he actually had the guts to say no to him considering the rank difference. Kain dragged him until they were to the back of the base, and pinned to a wall, he looked horrified, and he then realized their assailant was closing in. He leaned on the wall, and he clinched his eyes closed. He then looked up at the "ghost" got nearer.

"Ughh.." It mumbled. The it sounded like a him, and like a him they both knew.

"Lt. Havoc?" They both spoke in unison. The chain-smoking man looked up with a smile,

"Boy you two scardy cats can run." Roy straightened his coat, and he thumped Fuery in the back of the head as he walk off.

"Good work, soldiers…Morons." He said as he walked off.

"DON'T LEAVE US ALONE, COLONEL!" Kain called after him dragging Havoc, "Not this again." Roy mumbled as he made his way home, followed closely by the other two soldiers. As then entered his appartment, he smiled, and he closed the door. He then turned to face them, "Well, since we're here, I meant to mention something interesting I walked in on a few days ago." Havoc's face paled. Roy approached them, and he led them towards his bedroom. He sat them down on a chair as he took off his coat.

"Now, I don't care if you are, or aren't together, but I must know, are you two?" Havoc and Fuery shook their heads 'No' and Roy smiled widely, "Good." Their eyes widened as he started to remove the top part of his uniform. Havoc felt himself shifting in his seat, he had always thought the Colonel attractive, and to him, this seemed like a bit of a strip tease. Fuery, hadn't really ever thought about it himself, but he liked the thought of Colonel Mustang exposed. As his shirt came off his body, his arms and well muscled chest flexed, causing Fuery to blush at his staring, and caused Havoc to blink a few times to see if this was infact really happening. Roy smiled at them, and he found something off his desk and he approached Havoc, the item unseen by the man. Roy took Havoc's face in his hands, and he let his mouth ravenge the subordinate's. Jean moaned into Roy and he ran his arms up Roy's bare ones. Kain watched, transfixed on the act, and he noticed Roy's arms start to move down Havoc's, and he smirked as he noticed what was in his hands. Before long, Jean, who was throughly turned on after this little encounter, felt his hands locked behind him. Roy pulled away, and he smirked down at him,

"I feel you were the instigator here, so you get a punishment." Jean opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced as he watched Roy take Kain by the hand and lead him towards his bed. "Enjoy the show, Lt. Havoc." Havoc shifted in the seat again, more blood rushing to places that were in need of attention, but he was unable to help himself. As the others reached the bed, Roy leaned over Kain, and he captured his lips, much like he had Havoc's. His kiss made Kain weak. Jean was a good kisser, but Roy made him look like a child. Kain moaned into his mouth, from only a kiss. God only knew what everything else would be like. Roy moved from his mouth, and started to lave the neck of the other man with kisses, and small nips. He clentched his jaw at the sensations running through him, and he relaxed further into the bed. Roy let his hands wander over the smaller man, and he slipped his hand under the jacket of the other. He pried it off, and tossed it to the floor, casting a glance at Lt. Havoc, who was staring, mouth gapping open. Roy removed Kain's shirt, and he went back to his work on the other man's neck. He pulled Kain farther into the bed, turning him so his side faced Jean, he figured Jean would want to watch. Roy moved off his neck, and gently nibbled on Kain's collar bone, and he shivered. Roy then moved even farther down, and he took one of the man's nipples in his teeth. He lapped at the flesh until it was perked and almost raw. This action alone made Kain buck off the bed, and thrash under Roy. As Roy worked the flesh of Kain's chest, one of his hands moved down and undid Kain's pants. He tossed the belt to the side, and he unbuttoned his pants and he slowly unzipped the zipper and he slid a hand inside the heated fabric of his subordinate's pants, and he let his head wrap around his apparent erection. Kain moaned loudly, causing Jean to shudder. Roy worked his hand back and forth over the younger man's manhood, and he would sometimes glance at the other man. He was panting open mouthed now, and his face was rather desprate. Roy smiled, and he worked his hand over Kain somemore.

Roy progressed things on a bit, and he slowly moved off the rest of Kain's cloths, and he brought his mouth down to his throbbing erection. He took the length into his mouth swiftly and he worked his skilled mouth over the younger man, taking him all in, and drinking what was already spilling out of him. He lapped at the liquid like a dehydrated animal, causing Kain to scream out in pleasure. Kain tried to lift his head, but all he could see from the bottom of his glasses was his Colonel's head bobbing up and down at his waist. He couldn't hold off much longer, and as he was about to finish, Roy stopped, and sat up. He stared at Jean, and he looked back to the pained man beneath him. He smiled. He ran his cold hand up Kain's warm leg, and he fondled his balls lightly. Kain's muscles tightened and he shuddered. Roy leaned up to Kain's ear, and his hot breath passed by Kain's ear, as he whispered something in his ear. Kain smiled, a wicked smile for once in his life, and he nodded lightly. Roy worked back over his balls with his hand on the way back to where his mouth had been welcomed. As Roy worked him more and more, Kain became vocal once again, only this time with a name.

"Oh God, Jean...Jean, holy God, harder." Havoc shuddered violently at the use of his name.

"This...this is torment. God, help me." He stammered at the other men. Fuery kept coming closer and closer, and got louder and louder.

"Almost there, God, yes, right there, there! JEAN!" He cried out at orgasm took his body. Pleasure tremors ripped through him, and he laid limply on the bed, while Roy wiped his mouth off on his shirt that was disgarded near by. Roy looked to Jean, and he moved off the bed, where Kain was collasped, nearly sleeping. This night was almost too much for the man. Roy smiled down at Jean, and he swiftly sat in the bigger man's lap and he took advantage of his handicap at the moment to force him back into his chair, and whisper, huskily into his ear,

"I was waiting for you to make some sort of move on another man. I knew you looked at me, I always saw it."

Jean froze, he had stared at the Colonel long before he had known he was like this. He moaned and he tugged at the handcuffs, til his wrists throbbed. He heard a click, and one of them came undone, and he slammed the smaller man into the floor, and he lavished him with kisses, and he undressed himself and Roy swiftly. Roy smiled at the horniness of the other man, and he bit down on his bottem lip, and he got his naked self off the floor, and behind the other man, he didn't bother to use his fingers, because he was throbbing too bad to care. He shoved himself in and this caused Jean to yelp, but maon in the same noise. He breathed harshly, and he grunted as he acrched his back and called out in pleasure as Roy wrapped around his throbbing length as he worked his hand and hips in rhythm. He slammed his hips over and over into his Lt. and he felt himself on the brink, and as he was, Havoc finished with a cry of pleasure with a mixture of the names Roy and Kain in it. He sagged as Roy finished in him, and pulled out after a few final thrusts. They were both panting, and Roy slowly pulled Jean towards his bed, and he threw him onto it as he jerked the blankets down, and he slid Kain into it, and he himself climbed in, soon joined by Jean. They snuggled into the bed, and they slept bunched up together in the center. They would have to do this again, it was fun..

When they awoke, Kain was relaxed, Roy was relaxed and had sore legs, and Jean was relaxed, but realized he was still wearing the handcuffs.


End file.
